


Hideous

by samslostshoe



Series: Grimmons Angst [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, WOOO, it's T for the swearing, more short angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons shows Grif his new cyborg parts. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideous

**Author's Note:**

> originally on [my tumblr](http://milesmoony.tumblr.com/)

"Don’t fucking touch me," Simmons snapped, jerking away from Grif’s hand. "I’m hideous."

He’d finally caved to Grif’s nagging, showing him, for the first time, his cyborg parts. About half of his body was robotic, now, including an eye, which was red and computerized. It provided a weird, analytical view of the world. He could tell Grif’s height, weight, and heart rate. But he always chose to focus on his one human eye. It made him feel more…well, human.

Simmons had never loved his body. He’d always been too tall, too thin, too freckled. He had glasses and acne scars and red hair. But now, Simmons would kill to look like that again. Now, he was a weird hybrid, and he creeped even himself out. He made a point not to look in mirrors anymore.

"Simmons," Grif said, placatingly, "it’s okay, dude. You look cool." He smiled weakly.

"No I don’t," Simmons said, stepping back. "You’re a fucking liar. I look like a freak and we both know it."

Grif scowled. “Simmons, come on.”

"No," Simmons said, shaking his head violently. "No. Just leave, okay? Just get out. Leave me alone."

Grif looked at him for a moment. Simmons hated him for the pity in his eyes. Simmons hated him for looking at him. Simmons hated him for listening to him; he hated him for leaving.


End file.
